Music of the Night
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: G1 Lean the life of one voiceless Autobot within Optimus' ranks. OC centered.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (G1) Lean the life of one voiceless Autobot within Optimus' ranks. OC centered.

_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

Music of the Night  
by Yami-Yami

Chapter 1

It was a quite night apron the Ark. Many of the crew as fast asleep in recharge. Optimus was still up in his office working on paper work that had to get done for tomorrow morning. At that moment, some soft music flow through the air. It made Prime smile softly to himself. _Jazz and Blaster must had finally decided on some NICE music._ he thought happily to himself. It wasn't long until Optimus finished working and headed to his quarters. He could still hear the soft music playing.

- - -

The next morning, Optimus started his meeting with Jazz and Prowl. "Oh on a side note, I'm grateful you and Blaster changed your music preference last night." he said to Jazz.

Jazz looked confused. "Wha? Blaster and I were in recharge last night." he said.

"Really?"

"I know what you're talking about Optimus." Prowl said "I and some of the others who do night shift been hearing the music every night."

Optimus looked surprised. "So this isn't the first time?" he asked.

"Apparently not."

"I wonder who been playing the music?"

"We could find out." said Jazz "Some of us could stay up tonight and fallow the sound to know where it's coming from."

"That's not a bad idea." said Prowl "It's similar to what I was planning."

"Very well, tonight we'll find out whose playing that music." said Optimus. The two other Autobots nodded.

- - -

The fallowing night; Optimus, Jazz, Prowl, the twins, and a few others were up and gathered in the main room. "It should start any moment." Prowl said.

"Why do we have to be up this late in the night?" Sunstreaker whine "Some of us need our beauty sleep."

"You can go to sleep after we figure out where the music is coming from." said Ironhide.

At that moment the soft music started to drift through the Ark. "There it is." said Prowl.

"Okay Autobots," said Optimus "once we get to the bottom of this we'll find out whose playing this music."

"Yes sir." With that the group headed off to search for the source of the music.

- - -

After many hours, the group finally came to an old storage room. "It's coming from behind this door." said Jazz.

"Odd, this part hasn't been used since Cybertron." said Prowl.

"Okay, let's see whose behind door number one."

As the door open the group looked a bit surprised and shock. There, sitting in the corner was a young male bot. But was more surprisingly that the young bot looked a bit similar to Optimus even though he was a couple of heads shorter then Prime. In the young bot's hands looked to be a human sized harp and the young bot was playing it. "Primus, Prime," Ironhide started "He looks a bit like you."

"I wonder who he is." said Jazz.

"Let's find out." said Optimus. Once the group got into the room is when the bot looked up and saw them. He looked a bit shock and surprised as he stopped playing as he saw them as he slowly stood up from where he sat. "Don't be afraid." Optimus said gently "I'm Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. What is your name and how did you get in here?"

The young bot slowly looked around the group as he slowly put away the instrument he had into subspace. Then without warning he tackled the nearest bot, which happened to be Sunstreaker. "Hey! Get this guy off me!" Sunstreaker shouted as the young bot pin him against him.

"Hey take it easy young one." Optimus said "No one is going to hurt you."

The bot suddenly took this cable from the back of his head and jammed one end into the back of Sunstreaker's head. "Hey what are you..." he was about to shout, then he went silent.

"Sunny, you okay?" his brother, Sideswipe asked worriedly.

"... I'm sorry." Sunstreaker suddenly spoke.

"Sorry about what? What you talking about Sunny?"

"He's not here at the moment." The group suddenly figured out that Sunstreaker wasn't the one specking at the moment "I'm sorry. I had to do this. I usually hate doing this without one's permission."

"So you're the one specking, are you?" asked Optimus.

The young bot nods. "Then why you using my brother and not specking for yourself?" asked Sideswipe.

"Cause I cannot speck for myself. I'm called SkidRow." The young bot place a hand on his chest during that time. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I had cause. I didn't know others heard my music."

"We don't mind..."

The bot called SkidRow, slowly smiled. "We do." said Jazz and Blaster. Optimus glared at the two. "Sorry Prime..." the two said with a sigh.

"Can I have my brother back now?" asked Sideswipe.

SkidRow nodded. "Tell him I'm sorry please?" With that he unhook his cable from Sunstreaker's head. "Optimus!" Sunstreaker suddenly shouted "Get him off..." He notices everyone was staring at him and SkidRow wasn't holding him anymore. "Okay...what's in Primus is going on?" he asked confused as he points to SkidRow behind him "And who the slag is he?"

"Easy Sunstreaker." said Optimus "He's name is SkidRow. Apparently he can't speck so he kind of use you to speck for him."

"So what are we doing to do Prime?" Prowl asked "Apparently he was a storeaway before we left Cybertron. I don't really want to have to send the young one to the brig. He probably did it just to get way from the Decepticons." SkidRow was sadly looking towards the floor during this.

"It's getting late for most of us." said Optimus "Let's decided on this later. For now who would like SkidRow to bunk with them?"

"The kid can bunk with me." Ironhide said, with surprised most in the group. The old warrior wasn't one that like younglings too much, they sometimes drove him crazy enough to make a mess with the shooting range later on.

"Are ya sure, Ironhide?" Jazz asked confused "The kid could bunk with me and Blaster."

"And force the kid to listen to you two choice of music?" Ironhide said "Apparently his choice of music is more of the good listening kind. The kid's going to stay with me." Ironhide looked towards SkidRow. "What you say kid? Wanna hang with an old bot like me for tonight?" he asked him with a smile. SkidRow suddenly looked up at him, a look of shock and surprise on his face. Then he looked like he was thinking before smiling a bit and did a short nod.

"Then its settled." said Optimus "In the morning we'll decide on the right decision for the young one."

- - -

Later on, Ironhide brought SkidRow to his quarters. "It's not much..." Ironhide said once they entered "But its home." He watches SkidRow slowly taking in the room. "When did you lose your voice processor?" he asked. SkidRow stop looking around and slowly looked towards him. He then looked sadly on the ground, also looking a bit unsure. "Do you not know?" Suddenly SkidRow shook his head, slowly looking up. "So when?" SkidRow slowly put two fingers close together, making a small gap in between them. "When you were little?" SkidRow then made a moment with his arms like one would hold a sparkling in their arms. Ironhide's optics widen in shock. "When you were just a sparking?" SkidRow then nods sadly, looking on the floor again. "...Primus... Who would do such a thing?" SkidRow tried think of how to "explain" it. He sighed and opened his chest, showing his spark. He then made the baby motion again. He pointed to his Autobot symbol and made an "x" across it. Ironhide tried to understand what SkidRow was TRYING to tell him. "Your parents didn't want you to be an Autobot?" SkidRow nodded, but placed his hands up in a stopping motion. "There's more though..." SkidRow nodded and looked around the room for something to explain Megatron. He found a scratched up target board on the far wall. It was used a lot he could tell. SkidRow pointed to said picture that was there. "Megatron?" Ironhide asked. SkidRow nodded before making a movement to where his vocal processor should had been. Then making a movement of someone was trying to rip something out. "Mega-scum did that to you?!" SkidRow nods. "That gets my circuits fizzlin!" SkidRow slowly looked down at the floor again. Ironhide clenched his fists as he tried to calm down. He looked over at the mute youngling before him and smiled solemnly. "Hey, it's gettin late. You should probably get some sleep," he said, putting a hand on his shoulder. SkidRow slowly nods looking around but only notice one recharge bed. He looked back at Ironhide a bit confused. "You don't mind 'getting cozy' do you? If you want, I can sleep on the floor." SkidRow looked surprised, shacking his head as he motion to recharge bed. "I don't mind none, youngin. Take it. I'll be fine." But SkidRow shook his head again, still motioning Ironhide to have it instead of him. "Listen Skid, you need it more than I do. I don't mind I said. I'm tough, I'll survive one night. Go ahead." He smiled at him. SkidRow looked at him oddly and a bit confused. "Go on." Ironhide said with a smile. He pulled up one of the chairs in the room and made himself comfortable in it. SkidRow still looked a bit confused as he slowly got onto said recharge bed. Ironhide just smiled at him. He stared at him as his tired optics fought to stay open. It wasn't long until the young bot slip into sleep mode. Ironhide smiled at him and went to sleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (G1) Lean the life of one voiceless Autobot within Optimus' ranks. OC centered.

_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

Music of the Night  
by Yami-Yami

Chapter 2

It wasn't long after morning soon came. The Ark was alive with Autobots and at that moment Bumblebee and Gadget came into the base. SpeedDemon, Gagdet's Cybertronian Targetmaster, hopped out of the car with Melissa. Melissa was Gadget's human partner and friend to all the Autobots and SpeedDemon. Bumblebee had let Spike out so he could transform. "Good morning, all," smiled Gadget as the small group entered the base. The twins yawns a morning, apparently they didn't get enough sleep that night.

"What's wrong with you two?" Bumblebee asked "Did you two stay up all night doing pranks?"

"Not exactly..." chimed in Prowl.

"You sound tried too, Prowl." said Spike.

"We stayed up late, trying to found out a mystery," said Jazz as he walked in.

"A mystery?" At that moment Ironhide had came into the room and he wasn't alone.

"Well hello there," Gadget smiled.

"I've not seen you before. Are you Optimus's nephew? You look like him," Melissa said.

"Who's the new guy?" SpeedDemon asked. SkidRow looked shock and hid behind Ironhide, well tried to being he was bigger then Ironhide.

"Hey, it's alright. We promise we don't bite," smiled Bumblebee.

"Aww, shy little youngling aren't you. It's alright. I'm Gadget. These are my friends Bumblebee, Spike, Melissa, and SpeedDemon. Don't be afraid," she smiled, extending her hand. SkidRow still "hid" behind Ironhide. "It's alright," Gadget said putting her hand back down. "Take your time," she smiled. At that moment, Optimus came in.

"Oh I see everyone is here." he said when he notice everyone.

"Who's the new youngling, Prime sir?" Gadget asked.

"He calls himself SkidRow." said Optimus.

"Is he shy or just scared?"

"Speed! Watch your manners," scolded Gadget.

"He's probably just shy," said Melissa. "Hi, SkidRow," she smiled.

SkidRow stare at bit at the humans, unsure what they were. "How did he get here, Prime?" Bumblebee asked.

"We believe he been hiding in the Ark since we left Cybertron." said Prowl.

"Oh," said Gadget. "He must have been trying to get away from something. Is he alright, like healthy?" she asked.

"Ratchet hasn't seen him yet." said Optimus "But..."

"Megatron ripped out his voice processors long ago." Ironhide said. Everyone looked shocked. They didn't know the full story yet. Gadget and SpeedDemon seethed in anger. Melissa was in upset shock.

"Ironhide..." Optimus started "How did you know of this?"

"SkidRow kind of 'told' me last night."

"How much did he tell you?" he asked out of curiosity and concern.

"Skid, is it alright if I tell everyone?" SkidRow looked at Ironhide a bit confused then did a short nod. He smiled and explained everything to everyone.

"Primus..." started Bumblebee "Megatron did that?" SpeedDemon was muttering curses in Cybertronian, pacing around madly. Melissa stood very still, shocked to the extreme. Gadget was breathing heavily, clenching and unclenching her fists. Her temper right now could rival that of Ironhide's. Optimus was a bit shock to this information as well.

"You poor thing..." Melissa finally spoke. SkidRow looked down at the floor, upset by remembering what happened. He was also a bit worried about upsetting everyone. Ironhide looked over and notice the look on his face. He quietly put a hand on his shoulder. SkidRow slowly looked up at him.

"...I know...overwhelming meeting everyone all at once..." SkidRow slowly shook his head. "...Then what?" SkidRow had no clue how to explain this. "You want to **say** something to them?" SkidRow looked shock. "It's okay. You have my permission." Ironhide said with a smile. He looked uneasily at the others and then sighed. He hung his head in apology before connecting to him. Bumblebee, Gadget, SpeedDemon, and their human friends looked a bit surprised and shock on what just happened. "I hate doing this, I really do... but it's the only way to get you all to understand," Ironhide said in a very un-Ironhide manner.

"Eh...what happen Ironhide?" Spike asked confused "You're acting very different."

Optimus soon realized what was going on. "Ironhide isn't the one talking now." he said "SkidRow is."

"...I'm sorry... Mr. Prime sir, allow me to explain all the details...some things that I did not tell Ironhide..."

"You can just call me Optimus, SkidRow." Optimus said gently.

"Thank you, sir. As I was saying..." He explained everything. He told them all how he was born an Autobot among Decepticon ranks and was so forth punished and discarded. Everyone was kind of shock and surprise by that. SkidRow disconnected and turned away, embarrassed and scared about the ordeal. Ironhide slowly place a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and backed away shyly. "Hey now, it's okay." Ironhide said gently. SkidRow shook his head. "You're among friends now." Ironhide said "This is the safest place to be from Decepticons."

"You'll be alright," Gadget smiled, extending a welcoming hand.

"You and me..." started SpeedDemon. "We have some things in common. I was almost killed by Decepticons and chucked off of Cybertron."

SkidRow slowly turns to them. Optimus slowly comes up. "I'd been thinking about what to do after we found you." he said "I decided you'll be part of our ranks. That is if you want." SkidRow was shocked and embarrassed now, shyly pointing to himself. Optimus nods with a smile. "Of course." he said. He looked down at the floor again and tried to hide that he was now crying. It was Ironhide that saw this. He smiled a bit and put a hand on his shoulder. He gently started to pull him away to his room. Gadget smiled.

"...I think that means 'yes'," she smiled.

"He needs alone time to process it all," Melissa nodded, knowing all too well that the new bot was overcome with emotions. Everyone in the room agreed.

"So...he took a liking to Ironhide like I took a liking to you?" SpeedDemon asked.

"Yes, Speed. He is a lot like you, like you said. But, he was lucky to only lose his voice processor."

"Yeah... But you did fix me," SpeedDemon said, unconsciously hugging Gadget.

"But he lost it when he was just a sparkling..." Bumblebee said sadly.

"Yes, I'm not saying that it was a good thing, Bee," Gadget said. "Just that he was lucky to have lived. Speed was close to death when I found her in that junk yard."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

Gadget smiled. "Well, I suppose we should go our separate ways around base, let SkidRow adjust to his new home and us."

"Yeah." With that, Bumblebee and Spike followed Gadget, SpeedDemon, and Melissa out of the main room.

- - -

Meanwhile, in Ironhide's room, SkidRow went over to the closest spot to sit, which was the recharge bed, and curled up on it. He let all his emotions out, old and new. Ironhide watch this with a saddened look. _Poor kid._ he thought. He turned away towards the wall, not wanting him to see. Ironhide started to go over, but hesitated and decided to let him be. He turns and started to leave the room. SkidRow heard it and looked up sadly. "I thought you'd want to be left alone." SkidRow weakly shook his head. "Ya sure?" SkidRow nods. "Alright, I'll stick around." Ironhide closed the door and took a seat in the chair he had slept in last night. Ironhide watched sadly as SkidRow still processed everything. Their peace was interrupted by a knock on the door. SkidRow looked up from his crying, a bit fearful. Ironhide sighed irritably and got up to answer. There standing the door way was Ratchet. "What is it, Ratchet?"

"I was just wondering if now would be a good time to do a check on the youngling."

"I don't know Ratch..." Ironhide said "The kid's pretty shook up."

"...Oh...bad timing then. I'll come back later." SkidRow looked at them. Ratchet looked back, a solemn look on his face to see the tears in the young bot's eyes. "I'll come back at a better time for him," he said leaving. SkidRow watched him leave, more curious than sad now. He slowly stood up and came over to Ironhide.

"Feelin' better?" SkidRow nods a bit. Ironhide smiled. "How about I show ya around?" SkidRow looks a bit worried then nods. "Just stick close, I won't let anyone bother ya." SkidRow nods. Ironhide smiled and led him out of the room. As they walked the halls, a sharpie-markered Prowl was chasing the twins. They were snickering as Prowl was offering death threats.

"Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker! You two are going to the brig for this! It's going to take Ratchet hours to get this off me!"

"How can we take you seriously!" Sideswipe laughed.

"...Y-yeah... B-besides...you have to CATCH us first!" added Sunstreaker as he transformed. Ironhide and SkidRow came across the scene.

"You two are in such deep slag when I catch up!" SkidRow looked worriedly at this.

"...Hey. Don't worry. Prowl, he wouldn't hurt a fly, unless it was a Decepticon. He's just mad at the twins cause they cause so much trouble. He keeps 'em in line is all. Typical day here at headquarters." SkidRow looked unsure. "I swear to ya. Prowl's a good guy, the twins too. They just like to play pranks and he likes to keep them in line. He's just a little upset at the moment," Ironhide added with a laugh. Prowl did look funny right now. SkidRow tilted his head in a still confused manner looking at all the marks drawn on Prowl's armor. "The twins' favorite person to play pranks on is Prowl. It's their funny way of showing how much they admire him. They LOVE to annoy him, you could say." SkidRow gave this look that he kind of got it. Ironhide smiled. "Alright, enough of the drama, let's keep going." SkidRow nods.

- - -

"Speed, go find something to do. I'm trying to work," came an irritated voice from behind a door they passed.

SkidRow looked back curiously. SpeedDemon sighed as she walked out of the room. "You're no fun, Gadget..." she whined before the door shut.

"Go! I have to work!" she called back.

SpeedDemon just made a face before trotting off. "Oh...hey new guy," she smiled. SkidRow looked a bit shock and hid close to Ironhide. "Slag, you really are a shy one huh? You and me, we're a lot alike. We were both terrorized by Decepti-jerks," she said, going around to get close to him. SkidRow looked sadly at the floor. "Hey, why ya so glum, buddy? Something I said? Wanna be friends? I know some pretty cool stuff," she smirked. When he didn't answer she bent down low and looked up at his face. "Hey...what's up?" SkidRow gasped in surprise and silently exclaimed as he stumbled backward. SpeedDemon just laughed. "Geez...you scare easy."

"Easy on the kid, Speed." said Ironhide.

"What? I did nothin old man." She glared at him and then turned back to SkidRow. "So, Skid, whatcha do for fun? I know some neat things we can do. I'll show ya if you want."

SkidRow look a bit shock and very confused. "Speed, the kid can't talk."

"I know that, he can still say yes or no can't he?" she glared. SkidRow thought for a sec and get out his lyre smiling. "What's that thing?" SpeedDemon asked. He played a few notes. "Oh, it makes music. That's not fun. You gotta have a beat you can groove to, like Jazz and Blaster," she smiled. SkidRow looked a bit upset. "Hey, it's nothin' personal," she shrugged. "C'mon, I'll show ya some REAL fun," she smirked moving to take his hand. SkidRow back up more close to Ironhide, still unsure. "Aw, c'mon..." she half whined, grabbing his hand anyway. SkidRow looked shock.

"SPEED, I said easy on the kid!" he shouted, picking her up by her shoulder and glaring at her.

She glared back. "Put me down you old rust bucket! Put me down!" SkidRow looked very worried at what was going on. "I said put me down old man!" Gadget had just finished and came out of her lab, only to find SpeedDemon being held in a disciplinary grip by Ironhide.

"SpeedDemon...what trouble are you causing?" she scolded.

"I'm not!"

"Sure looks like trouble to me, Little One. Ironhide, if you could explain before we frighten the young one any further."

"Yeah sure." Ironhide started to explain to Gadget.

"...Speed...when I said go annoy somebody else, I didn't mean Ironhide or the new youngling. Apologize to both of them now." She pouted and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Skid. I'm sorry for annoying you both, Ironhide."

"You'll have to forgive Speed, SkidRow. She's not intimidating on purpose. She's just a bit annoying and overwhelming is all. She means no harm. She's a good femme, aren't you?"

"Yes..." she sighed.

"Good, now go find something to do." SkidRow blinked in a bit of confusion as SpeedDemon walked off. "If you two will excuse me, I have to go find Bee, Spike, and Melissa."

SkidRow watched her leave curiously. He looked questioningly up at Ironhide. "That was Gadget. She's a scout like Bumblebee. She's also an inventor. She brought SpeedDemon back to life. Found her barely alive in a junk yard and rebuilt her." SkidRow gave an understanding look. "Sometimes I wish she would have just left her there. Gadget tries to teach her right, but she's just the way she is...no respect for authority 'cept Gadget..." Ironhide growled. "So, now that the tour's over..." started Ironhide. SkidRow gave a confused look. "What?" SkidRow just blinked at him. "Oh...why's the tour over? Well, there's only a few more hallways to see. They're boring with just offices and things." SkidRow just nodded. "...So...what do you say we go to Prime and try to get you set up with a place to sleep?" SkidRow looked a bit worried. "What's wrong?" SkidRow looked away shly. "You afraid to meet Prime?" SkidRow just shook his head no. "Then c'mon, let's go. You'll be able to play your music alone in your room without worryin about botherin anyone." SkidRow sighed sadly and followed.

- - -

They soon reached the main computer room where Optimus was. "Say Prime," Ironhide started. He turned around from what he was doing.

He smiled at SkidRow. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Prime, I was wondering if you decided on a room for Skid." Optimus notice SkidRow stayed very close to Ironhide. "There's an empty room three hallways down from here that he can stay in." SkidRow shook his head. SkidRow having just taken the tour, knew that room was way too far away from Ironhide. He had gotten close to the old weapons master and didn't want to be alone. He surprisingly hugged Ironhide tightly. "...Or, there's an empty room two rooms down from your's Ironhide."

"...I think...the kid want's that one," Ironhide said, trying nicely to get SkidRow to let go.

"I see." SkidRow let go, a bit embarrassed. He lowered his head respectfully at Optimus in a thank you. Optimus smiled. "Looks like you've got a youngling to look after now."

"What?"

"SkidRow seems to have taken a strong liking to you."

Ironhide thought a minute. "...Oh...I understand now. You were worried earlier because you liked sharing a room with me. You didn't want to leave." SkidRow nods with a smile. Ironhide blushed a bit. "The only other youngin I get along with is Bee. Well...you won't be too far down from me, will ya?" SkidRow shook his head happily. Ironhide just smiled a bit. "Thanks Prime," he said.

"If SkidRow is going to be a member of this team, he needs somewhere to stay." He turned back to what he was working on. Ironhide took SkidRow's hand.

"How about moving in to your new room?" He nodded with a smile and they headed towards the hallway where the room was.

"Hi, Skid," Melissa smiled. Her and Gadget were walking that way too. He shied away a bit. "Aww, don't be afraid. I promise I won't hurt you."

"He's never seen a human like you or Spike yet, Little One," Gadget said.

"Oh. Well… I'm Melissa Jackson and I'm a human. This planet is called Earth. We live here. The Autobots have been here protecting us from Decepticons. Gadget is my guardian and my transportation. It's nice to meet you Skid," she said, bowing and extending her hand in a friendly greeting. SkidRow took a minute to process her information and slowly came forward. Melissa just smiled and waited for him to take her hand. He slowly and shyly took her small hand into his. He nodded respectfully as if saying "nice to meet you as well". Melissa smiled and they let go.

"SkidRow, I am Gadget. I'm an Autobot Scout, Inventor, and Backup Medical Officer under Ratchet." SkidRow slowly shook her hand as well.

"Well, kid, you just made two new friends." He gave a confused look, "friends?"

"Yeah, we want to be your friend," Melissa smiled. He looked at her somewhat sadly, but appreciative. The only friend he ever had was Ironhide and now this human and her Autobot friend wanted to be friends too?

"All of us…well…I should say, most of us, want to be your friends youngling," Gadget smiled. SkidRow nodded solemnly in an emotional thank you. Ironhide put a hand on his shoulder.

"So…where are you headed?" Melissa asked.

"SkidRow's got a room to stay in now. I'm gonna help him get settled in."

"That's wonderful," Gadget smiled. Melissa smiled too. They started to go their separate ways and waved goodbye.

"Oh! Skid, before I forget…" Melissa dug into a backpack she had and produced four CDs. They were slightly bigger than normal human sized ones. "These are for you," she smiled. "They're Human Sign Language tapes for the computers here. I think you'll have a computer in your room you can use them in." SkidRow looked confused.

"It's a language for those who cannot speak," said Gadget. "It's a language where you talk with your hands." SkidRow gave an understanding nod and took them.

"I just thought it would help you talk with others," Melissa smiled. SkidRow nodded a thank you.

"That was nice of ya," smiled Ironhide.

"You're welcome."

"C'mon, Little One," Gadget said, putting a hand on Melissa's shoulder and leading her away. She waved goodbye and they left.

"That was nice of them. Let's get you settled in." SkidRow nodded and followed Ironhide to his new room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (G1) Learn the life of one voiceless Autobot within Optimus' ranks. OC centered.

_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Speaking

'**blah'** - SkidRow signing

Music of the Night  
by Yami-Yami

Chapter 3

It had been four days now with SkidRow trying to use the human sign language to speak. Unfortunately, it was still hard to get some things across. There wasn't a sign for any of the Cybertronian words. The language was human. SkidRow could lead those around him in the right direction, but he still had to use Ironhide or any Autobot he was with to communicate. "Don't worry..." Ironhide smiled, a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You'll get the hang of it."

* * *

Gadget and Wheeljack were discussing a solution to the problem with Optimus. "And that's what we were thinking about." Wheeljack spoke as he and Gadget where explaining what they had in mind to Optimus.

"So I see. That would help the youngling a lot."

"They would be the size of Speed, sir. They would be specially designed to accommodate Skid's linking ability. They would serve as a translator to him as well."

"I'm very interested in the results of this," added Wheeljack.

"Very well. You have permission. I know Skid will like it."

* * *

Both walked out of the office with big smiles on their faces. "Alright, first we need to go to the supply room to get some things. Then we can head to my lab."

"Alright, I'm ready to start this," smiled Gadget. Both walked down the hall happily.

* * *

SkidRow was happily playing his lyre in his room when there was a knock on the door. He looked confused as he put his lyre back into his subspace before he went to open the door. Ironhide and Ratchet were standing there. He smiled when he saw Ironhide but got confused when he saw Ratchet. "The doc bot just wants to take a look atcha, Skid." SkidRow looked a bit scared. "You've never seen one before?" Ironhide asked out of curiosity and concern. SkidRow shook his head.

"By Primus..."

"Well, he has been hiding in that storage room until recently," stated Ironhide.

"Right, all the more reason to check him." SkidRow stepped back. Ratchet sighed. "I can see this won't be easy. I'll go on ahead. You try and coax him along, he trusts you."

"Okay Ratch." said Ironhide. The CMO gave a small smile towards SkidRow before leaving. SkidRow looked a bit scared. "He's not that scary of a guy, kid. He's concerned about ya. He worries 'bout every mech and femme in this base." SkidRow didn't look too sure. Ironhide sighed, sitting on the recharge berth and motioning for SkidRow to sit beside him. SkidRow slowly came over and sat next to him. He put an arm around him. "Now, what's got ya so jittery about Ratch?" SkidRow looked down at the floor. "C'mon, you can tell old Ironhide." SkidRow slowly looked at his hands. "You okay, kid?" Ironhide asked worriedly as he slowly pulled SkidRow closer to him. SkidRow nod a bit. "There's nothin to be afraid of. Ratchet won't hurt a turbo fly." SkidRow gave this look to make sure Ironhide was right. "I promise. I've know the Doc bot a long time. You'll be okay. He knows what he's doin." SkidRow nod a bit. "C'mon then," Ironhide said with a smile. SkidRow nods again slowly smiling back. Ironhide led him out of the room and to MedBay.

* * *

SkidRow stayed close to him. One MedBay door was open so, they walked on in. Ratchet was there waiting for them. "Hello, SkidRow and welcome to my Medical Bay." SkidRow slowly nods a hello. Ratchet gave a small, polite smile before walking over to an examining berth. SkidRow looked unsure again until Ironhide place a hand on his shoulder. He smiled at him. SkidRow smiled a bit before taking some air through his intakes and walking over where Ratchet was. The CMO slowly extended his hand. SkidRow was unsure at first as he looked over at Ironhide. He just smiled. This reassured SkidRow as he looked back towards Ratchet. He had a kind, patient smile on his face. This reassured SkidRow more. He slowly made his way over to the berth. "Go ahead and have a seat." SkidRow slowly sat on the berth. Ratchet brought over a data pad and turned on some scanners. SkidRow looked a bit confused.

"The scanners will help give me detailed information." SkidRow looked curious as he reach out to touch one of them. The screen did nothing as he felt the frame and wires connecting it to a main frame. "I think you've been in the storage room way too long," Ratchet smiled.

"Well he is just a youngling, Ratchet." Ironhide said.

"That too." He slowly took SkidRow's arm and started to examine it. SkidRow looked at him curiously. "I'm making sure it's not broken anywhere," Ratchet replied not even looking up from what he was doing. SkidRow nods but continue to watch Ratchet. He just smiled a bit before checking the other arm. He felt around SkidRow's back, chest, and stomach plating too. A voiceless giggle came from SkidRow.

Ironhide laughed. "Well whaddya know..." Ratchet smiled a bit as he pulled away and wrote down information on the data pad. SkidRow calm down and looked confused at Ratchet again. He didn't notice as he looked over the information before setting it aside.

"Now I need you to lie down." SkidRow looked confused before slowly lying down for him. He used the bigger scanners he had turned on earlier to make detailed x-rays of SkidRow's internal systems and wiring. SkidRow still looked confused. He watched as the CMO recorded the information onto the data pad. He set the data pad aside and turned everything off. Then, he took the small scanner he had used before and scanned SkidRow's throat. SkidRow looked a bit sadden at this. "You have my sympathy, youngling. You are unfortunately not the first I've seen. I've seen others silenced in a similar manner. Ones horribly caught in the tides of war with valuable information." He carefully examined SkidRow's throat with his fingers. SkidRow closed his optics a bit. "I can take the pain away with a few simple repairs, but I'm afraid I cannot fix it entirely. Voice processors are too delicate."

"Why can't ya just make him a new one doc?"

"Because it's very difficult to replicate a voice processor. Everyone's is different and unique according to them. Besides, it's too delicate to try and replace."

"Oh..." Ironhide sighed. Ratchet turned to SkidRow.

"Do you want me to fix what I can?" SkidRow nods a bit. Ratchet smiled and readied an injection. "This will put you offline so you don't feel anything." SkidRow looked nervous and stared with pleading optics towards Ironhide. The old red 'bot came over and took one of SkidRow's hands.

"It's going to be alright," Ironhide said "I'll be right here." SkidRow took a deep breath before nodding at Ratchet to go ahead.

"Okay then." Ratchet said. SkidRow barely winced when Ratchet administered the injection. Ironhide still held onto his hand. SkidRow blinked up at the two before immediately falling into unconsciousness. Ironhide let go and moved away to give Ratchet room to work. The CMO carefully removed the thin plating covering his throat. He closely examined the wiring and inspected the damaged areas where the processor had been ripped out. "Everything grew and repaired itself around it. I've never seen anything like it."

"Well, he was just a lil' sparklin' when it happened."

"That would explain it. Fortunately, I can perfect and finish what his internal repair systems tried to start." Ironhide only nodded as the CMO began the delicate work of closing open wires and reconnecting mismatched connections. He also permanently disabled the pain receptors of the once there vocal processor.

* * *

It took an hour of tedious work, but Ratchet finished. He cleaned everything up while Ironhide waited patiently for SkidRow to come out of stasis. Blue optics slowly blinked open and he stared at Ironhide. "Hey kid," he smiled. SkidRow smiled back before curiously looking at Ratchet.

"You should feel better now. You've got a clean bill of health. You're free to go now."

"Thanks Ratchet. I appreciate it," said Ironhide. SkidRow nodded his head in thanks before getting off the berth.

"Go on. I've got things to do." SkidRow smiled as he left with Ironhide. Ratchet smiled a bit back before closing the doors.

* * *

Ironhide led SkidRow down the hall to his quarters, passing by the labs on the way. SkidRow jumped and cowered at the various noises coming from Gadget's lab. Screeches, whirs, hammering and other sorts of noises were filtering out of the closed door. Ironhide smirked a bit and turned, pulling SkidRow into a comforting hug. "Relax kid, it's alright. That's just Gadget working on somethin'. No reason to be afraid." The much taller youngling still shook a bit in Ironhide's arms. "It'll take some gettin' used to, is all. C'mon." He gently led SkidRow away. "Want to meet some other mechs, or do you just want to go back to yer room?" SkidRow looked unsure at first. "I don't mind either way, kid." SkidRow slowly moved his hands in some sort of a pattern. "Back to the room it is then," Ironhide said as he led him further down the hall. "Well," he said as he stopped at SkidRow's room, "here ya go kid." SkidRow hugged Ironhide. He smiled and rubbed him on the helm. "Alright then, kid. I'll be a few doors down if ya need me," he as he left the doorway. SkidRow smiled a bit before going into his room.

He let the door slide closed before sitting on his berth. He pulled out his lyre and began playing. He smiled as beautiful music played. He was oblivious that SpeedDemon was causing mischief with the twins. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were following the little femme with smirks on their faces. "This is going to fun." Sideswipe said.

"Yeah...so much fun."

SpeedDemon giggled. "Alright. Everyone get ready." They neared SkidRow's room and heard the beautiful music coming out of it.

"Ugh...that old fashioned stuff makes my audios bleed," complained Sideswipe.

"Yeah, the poor kid is out dated," sighed Sunstreaker.

SpeedDemon giggled. "Poor poor mech needs to loosen up," she said, still giggling.

"I agree with you there." said Sideswipe.

SpeedDemon overrode the security locks on SkidRow's door. "Heya kid!" she smiled. SkidRow jumped in surprised.

"Heya buddy. Whatcha got there?" smiled Sideswipe as he came near. SkidRow blinked before playing a few notes on his lyre.

"Oh, a sissy harp huh?" asked Sunstreaker. SkidRow looked offended.

"Aww, we're sorry," smiled SpeedDemon. "You like music huh?" she asked as she sat next to him, getting a bit too close for comfort. SkidRow looked uncomfortable as he tried to move a bit way from her before nodding. She just got in his face more. "I won't bite. I love music too," she smiled.

"Yeah...but not sissy kind," smiled Sunstreaker. SkidRow looked offended again.

"We'll show ya the cool kind!" smiled SpeedDemon. With a quick motion, she stole SkidRow's lyre. Sideswipe took his cute and took out a media player. He plugged into the computer in SkidRow's room. SkidRow looked shock was the tried to make a grab for his lyre until hard rock and roll music blast through the speakers.

"Now THIS is music," smiled Sideswipe as he danced to it. Sunstreaker did too.

SpeedDemon threw the lyre across the room, breaking it against the wall. "You won't need that old thing anymore. THIS is cool stuff," she smiled. SkidRow looked like he was about to cry as he tried to race across the room to get what left of his lyre.

"C'mon, buddy. Get up and dance," smiled Sunstreaker, dragging him to his feet. SkidRow looked upset and tried to fight him off.

"You gotta dance, Skid!" called Sideswipe as the turned the music up.

"Now we're having fun," smiled SpeedDemon, helping the twins push him around to dance. SkidRow didn't like this at all and decided to do something about it. Using the bigger body and weight he had, and with all his might slam twins into a near by wall to get them off him.

"Hey man! That wasn't very nice!" cried Sideswipe.

"Geez! We were just trying to have some fun!" pouted Sunstreaker. SkidRow was glaring at them even though his optics were wet with tears.

SpeedDemon yanked on his arm. "You're mean!" The twins turned the music up a bit more.

"Quit your crying and learn to like it!" shouted Sunstreaker, pissed about a scuff in his paint.

Down the hall Ironhide was reading a data pad when he heard the rock and roll music. "What in Primus?" He left his room to go check on SkidRow and found the music was coming from there. "What?" he exclaimed. He tried knocking but the music was too loud. "Gotta go to the higher up," he said. He headed down the hall to the office of the one main bot that could help.

* * *

Optimus was going over some reports Prowl had brought. "Prime? I've got a situation," Ironhide said as he walked into the partially open door.

"What is it Ironhide?"

"It's Skid. There's loud music, the kind Blaster usually listens to, coming from his room. I know for a fact the kid don't like it."

"That does not sound like him." said Optimus.

"I know. I tried knockin and got no answer. You're the only high command bot he knows." Optimus put down the report as he stood up from his desk.

"C'mon, Ironhide. Let's go see what the problem is."

"I'm right behind ya Prime."

* * *

The two walked down the hall to the living quarters. Once there, they could hear the loud music. Optimus tried to knock on the door. He sighed with no answer. He forced his way by breaking the security codes. Both Ironhide and Optimus were surprised. The twins were forcing SkidRow to dance to the loud music as SpeedDemon held his hand happily.

SkidRow was looking very upset. "What in Primus is going on in here?!" Optimus shouted over the loud music, even his own audios couldn't barely take the racket.

SpeedDemon turned around and gasped with wide optics as she saw the Prime standing there. "...G-guys...hey... H-hey...guys... SUNSTREAKER! SIDESWIPE! STOP!" Both twins looked at her stupidly before noticing an angry Ironhide and a very disappointed Optimus.

"Ah...hey boss bot." Sideswipe said.

The twins turned off the music and tried to explain themselves. SpeedDemon bowed to Optimus. "I...I'm so sorry sir. We...didn't mean for it to go this far..." SkidRow ran towards Ironhide, still crying.

Optimus turned to her with a serious look. "Report straight to Gadget's quarters. No stopping for anything. You are to wait there until she returns. SHE will decide your punishment." She gulped.

"Y-yes sir..."

"As for you two..." Optimus said as he glare at the twins.

"...Hey kid...it's alright... What's wrong...?" Ironhide said, hugging him.

"...We...were just trying to...show him some fun...honest..." SkidRow pointed to his now broken lyre.

"We didn't mean for... He just... We wanted to show him a good time..."

"I'm very disappointed in you two. You had not respect and no regard for his privacy or his feelings."

"Sorry boss bot..." Sideswipe said sadly.

Optimus sighed sadly. "However, I'm not going to punish you."

"What?" Sunstreaker asked, somewhat hopeful.

"I'm leaving that up to Ironhide. They're all yours," he said with a slight smile. "Just...don't be too hard on them." Both twins had a look of horror on their faces.

Ironhide smirked. "Oh...I won't be TOO hard on them...but I'll be hard on them," he glared. "Skid, go on with Prime. He'll take care of ya. I've got some 'talkin' to do with the twins here," he smirked. SkidRow was a bit unsure at first. He shakily went inside and sub spaced his broken lyre. He went over to Optimus's waiting hand. He smiled and pulled the young mech into a comforting hug.

"It'll be alright, youngling. Come on. Let's go to my quarters for awhile," he spoke gently. SkidRow nodded weakly, still crying as he nuzzled into the leader's chest easily. Optimus smiled and gave him a pat on the back before leading him away.

Ironhide let the door to the room hiss closed and locked it. "Alright... You two are in for it!" The twins could be heard screaming from inside.

* * *

SkidRow didn't hear as he sobbed on Optimus's shoulder as he led SkidRow down the hall to his room. He led SkidRow inside the larger quarters and locked the door as it hissed closed. He helped SkidRow sit on his berth before going to his private dispenser and making a warm mug. SkidRow was still crying. Optimus sighed sadly as he brought over the mug and sat down next to SkidRow. "Here, youngling. It will help you feel better." SkidRow slowly took the mug from him. He smiled as SkidRow drank some. "Feel better?" SkidRow nods a bit. Optimus smiled and put an arm around him. "I apologize for the harassment and reckless actions of the other younglings. What they did is inexcusable. Ironhide is dealing with them and they will hopefully learn from this. I hope you still feel welcome here." SkidRow still looked a bit upset as he took his broken lyre out of subspace.

New tears streamed down his face at his only possession, broken into pieces. He let the empty mug fall out of his hands and clatter to the floor. It rolled away with a good chip in it from the impact. Optimus sighed a deep, long sigh before pulling SkidRow against him. "I'm sorry, SkidRow..." SkidRow rested his head on Optimus' shoulder. He slowly rubbed his back. "You can stay as long as you need to." SkidRow nodded weakly. He felt comforted by Optimus. He was the only one bigger than him, making him feel safe and protected. It made him feel like a sparkling in his sire's arms. He nuzzled a bit into the embrace. He slowly lost his grip on his broken lyre. Optimus caught it and then turned to him. "May I see it, SkidRow?" SkidRow nods and gives the lyre to him. Optimus looked it over and fingered the broken parts. "It's not that bad. It can be put back together, good as new," he said with a smile. SkidRow moved his hands with a smile. "You're welcome. I'll call Jazz. He'll know how." SkidRow then hugs him. Optimus smiled and patted him on the back. "I'm glad you're feeling better." '_Jazz...this is Optimus...Are you there?_' He asked through the comm. link he had with all his fellow Autobots.

_'What ya need?'_

_ '__Would you know how to fix a lyre?_'

'_A what? Oh... That's a very old instrument, but I should be able to fix it no problem. I know my music._'

'_Good. Come to my quarters._'

* * *

'_Alright. I'll be right, there Optimus._' Prowl, who had been with Jazz in his room looked at him as he stood.

"What's wrong, Jazz?"

"Prime wants me to come to his quarters."

"Oh. Alright. We can hang out later."

"See ya later Prowler."

"Bye, Jazz," he smiled after his best friend.

* * *

As Jazz walked down the hall, his visor flashed in curiosity. He saw Ironhide dragging two very beat up twins by their scruff bar down the hall. "Hey Hide what did they do this time?" Ironhide was not very happy, growling and grumbling the whole way.

"They harassed the kid! Scarin' 'im off with loud music and they broke his harp thing!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! They drove the kid to tears, Jazz!"

"Man...that's cold... Not even I would do that. Must be SkidRow's lyre Optimus was talkin' 'bout."

"What ya talking about Jazz?"

"Prime asked me if I knew how to fix a lyre."

"Oh he did? That's good. At least SOME damage ya did can be fixed!" he growled.

"We said we were sorry Ironhide." Sideswipe whined.  
"My poor paint..."

"Geez, guys. You coulda just asked the kid nicely ya know. I might not particularly like Skid's taste in old music, but that don't mean I'm gonna force MY tastes onto him. Not to mention you broke his instrument. That ain't cool. I've at least got respect for that old stuff."

"We didn't break it!" whined Sideswipe. Ironhide glared angrily at them.

"Yeah! That little pipsqueak of Gadget's did!" protested Sunstreaker.

"...Still though... That wasn't very cool at all. Be nice to the guy, man."

"You two was still there." Ironhide said with a growl. Jazz nodded in agreement. "I'll just have to get at that little turbo rat after I take you two to Ratchet. Then it's straight to the Brig for ya!" Ironhide growled.

"Ha ha! You can't lay a finger on her!" smirked Sideswipe.

"Yeah, Prime said Gadget has to punish her."

"Well...I'm sure she'll give 'er a good kick for me. Now MOVE it!" Jazz sighed as the three left down the hall. He could hear the twins moan in disappointment as he head on his way towards Prime's quarters.

He knocked on the door. "Prime? It's Jazz."

"Come on in Jazz." Optimus' voice spoke from within.

Jazz came in and smiled a bit. "Hey there, Skid," he said in a friendly manner. SkidRow waved shyly, tears still fresh on his faceplates. "Poor kid," Jazz said sadly. He walked over and reached up, wiping the tears away. "Whaddya say I try to fix yer lyre for ya?" SkidRow nods. Jazz smiled and carefully took the broken pieces from Optimus. He went over to a table and got out some tools. He carefully examined it and started work. SkidRow hopped down off Optimus's berth and came over. He watched in worry and curiosity as Jazz worked carefully and diligently. Jazz laughed. "You can sit down and watch me, Skid. Just stop looking over my shoulder. You're making me nervous." SkidRow finds a chair to sit next to him. Jazz smiled as he finished welding the frame back together. SkidRow reached out his hand as Jazz worked on restringing it. "No no..." he spoke kindly as he pushed his fingers away. "I won't hurt it, I promise." SkidRow watched nervously, trying to still his fingers. "I'm almost done," Jazz chuckled.

Optimus's optics were smiling at this. Jazz checked the tightness of the strings and handed it to SkidRow. "Why don't ya test out the tune for me, kid?" SkidRow gently took the lyre in his hands and gently played a few notes. The notes rang beautifully throughout the room. "Good as new, Skid," Jazz smiled. "Why don't ya play a song for me? I'd like to hear ya play." SkidRow smiled. SkidRow signed a "really?" with his hands. "Yeah, sure thing," Jazz smiled. "I LOVE music. I bet ya play pretty awesome." He hugged him tightly before sitting down to play. Jazz and Optimus waited patiently as he started to play. A beautiful melody filled the room. Pache Belle's Canon in D Major filled the halls and Optimus's room with harmony.

Optimus smiled as he listened to the music. The entire hall felt the pleasant feeling. Those still in their quarters felt at peace and were content. SkidRow stopped and put away his lyre. **'What do you think?'** he signed.

"You play pretty awesome there, Skid. That was great."

"I agree. You should think about sharing your gift, not hiding it," smiled Optimus. SkidRow cast a nervous and shy glance.

"I agree with the boss bot. You could work wonders with that. I can think of a few bots that could use some peaceful music to loosen up tight circuits."

"Take your time and think about it, SkidRow. I won't force you to do anything you don't wish to do."

"Yeah…just chill for now. You can rock out for everyone later on."

**"Okay…I hope everyone else likes what I play…"**

"Just take some time to get to know everyone, Skid. Most of us are pretty cool once you get to know us."

**"Thanks so much for fixing my lyre. It's…all I have…"** Jazz put a hand on his shoulder, reaching awkwardly.

"No prob, man. You need anything, you just give me a holler."

**"A what?"**

"Just ask me or come get me. I'll help ya with whatever it is. Pit, I'm cool with just bein' buds." SkidRow smiled. Jazz was another friend.

"If you wish, I believe you can go back to your room. Ironhide should be finished with the twins by now."

**"Okay. Can someone come with me? It's still a little uncomfortable being by myself."**

"I'll take ya, Skid."

"Thank you, Jazz."

"No problem, Prime." Jazz followed SkidRow back to his room. Optimus watched them leave with a smile.

* * *

Ratchet was irritated in Medical Bay from Ironhide bringing the twins in. "You two have gone too far this time. Honestly, your ways of socializing with others…"

"We were just having a little fun… We're really really sorry…" pouted Sideswipe.

"Don't tell me," the CMO almost growled, being a little rougher with his care. "Tell SkidRow that. He's the one you hurt."

"Well…"

"Don't even start, Sunstreaker! All you seem to care about is yourself!"

"If you ever go near the kid again…!" threatened Ironhide.

"NO, you WON'T, Ironhide. You slagged them bad enough already. Besides, I don't want to fix them again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, Ratchet."

"Alright, you two, out of my Medbay!" The twins gladly hopped off the berth. Ironhide grabbed them by their scruff bars and led them to the Brig.

* * *

A certain red femme was in a rage that could rival Ironhide's which was VERY odd, if not rare for her. "SPEEDDEMON! YOU LITTLE GLITCH! HAVEN'T I TAUGHT YOU ANYTHING!" The human sized, Targetmaster sulked from her seat on Gadget's berth. "I'M SHOCKED! COMPLETELY SHOCKED AT YOU!" SpeedDemon remained quiet. "WELL! SPEAK UP! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"I…I…" SpeedDemon tried not to cry. "I…I'm…s-sorry…?"

"Don't tell ME you're sorry," she spoke sternly. "Save the apology for SkidRow. What was going through you processor? Did you think he would laugh and say 'thanks for the joke'? Speed! You had NO respect for his feelings. You just pushed him. Pushed him to tears. I'm so disappointed in you! What's worse is that you WENT ALONG WITH THE TWINS FOR PRIMUS'S SAKE! What on Cybertron were you thinking partnering with them? Speed… You of all Cybertronians should know how it feels. You were almost killed and then you were made fun of when you first came here. Didn't you think he would be the same way? You had so much in common. Why not try to be his FRIEND." SpeedDemon cried, something she rarely did, especially in public. "Don't sit there and CRY! You KNOW what you did and you KNOW you were wrong. The worst part…" Gadget sighed, almost in tears herself. "The worst part is…you broke the only thing he HAD. You broke something precious to him. Why, Speed? Why didn't you just stop? I thought you knew better…" Gadget choked.

"…Please…d-don't cry… I…I feel…bad enough…already…"

"You brought it on yourself!" Gadget whimpered. She took a deep breath. "You've left me no choice… You're to report directly to Ironhide. You're to be his personal assistant for two Earth weeks."

"WHAT? That old rust bucket?!"

"Speed! Shall I make it three?"

"Three!"

"Ironhide for two weeks! No buts about it! MOVE!" SpeedDemon whimpered angrily before trudging on her way.

_"I HATE you!"_

_ "I CAN and WILL make it worse, missy!"_ Gadget sighed as their private link was cut off. _Oh, Speed… I wish you wouldn't get yourself into such trouble to begin with…_ Gadget sighed and decided to go get some more work done on the assistant mech for SkidRow. She headed straight to the lab and began working immediately.

* * *

"What do you want?" Ironhide growled as SpeedDemon entered his room. He glared at her as he crossed his arms on his desk.

"I wanna say I'm sorry…"

"You can save that, for Skid. I know there's another reason yer here."

"I…I…I'm…r-reporting for duty, sir!" she practically spat.

"Duty?" He thought for a moment before a smirk came across his face. "Punishment, huh? Gadget stuck ya with me did she?"

"Yes sir, Ironhide," SpeedDemon answered, more respect in her voice. She might as well make things easier for herself by acting with poise and respect.

"You callin me sir. I like that. Gadget's been teachin' you manners," he smiled. "How long does this punishment last?"

"T-two weeks, sir…" she gulped.

"Tell ya what. I'll cut ya a deal, kid. You work hard and do as yer told, I'll let ya off early for good behavior."

"Really?" she replied happily, excited to get this torture over with.

"Really, but you gotta do yer end of the bargain."

"I will, Ironhide sir."

"I know you will, Speed. There's a good little femme deep in that spark o' yours." She looked up in surprise. She had never heard such praise from the old rust bucket before. He smiled at her and she saw a kindness in those old blue optics she never noticed before.

_Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would… _"I-Ironhide, sir?"

"Yes, SpeedDemon?"

"…Th-thanks…"

He smiled. "See? I knew ya weren't that a total punk. Ya got good in ya, that's why yer an Autobot. Now, yer first order of business is ta go check on SkidRow. You can apologize to 'im and keep him company. I got reports ta finish. I'll call you when I need somethin'."

"Yes sir, right away," she sighed. She trudged out of Ironhide's room and walked the few feet to SkidRow's room. She could hear that lame lyre music coming from his room. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. SkidRow practically jumped up, hoping it was Ironhide. He looked sadly at the floor to find it was SpeedDemon.

**'Come to make more jokes and poke more fun at me?'** he signed without looking up at her.

"No, SkidRow. No, I haven't. Would you at least look at me?" she pouted. SkidRow looked down at her, tears of anger showing on his face. "I… I'm really…really sorry. I'm sorry I broke your harp thingy. I'm sorry for what we did. You…you don't have to forgive me…" she said, looking away. SkidRow smiled a bit and pulled her into a hug. "Huh?"

**'You're apology is appreciated. Thank you.'**

"You're…welcome… Can you let go now? I'm not really into mushy stuff." SkidRow smiled more, laughing silently as he let go.

**'Would you like to come in? I'm interested in other things besides classical music and my lyre.'**

"Really? Like what?"

**'I can play a mean game of holo-chess or checkers. I'm pretty good at many card games as well.'**

"Awesome! Let's play checkers!" SkidRow smiled at her enthusiasm. Maybe she would become another friend. SpeedDemon happily went inside as the door closed.

* * *

Gadget took a deep breath as she connected the last wire in a small mech frame. She smiled at the progress before setting down the circuit welder she was using. She carefully checked the welded seams of all the parts before sanding the entire frame smooth. Wheeljack came in from his other duties. Gadget stopped and turned to him as she heard the door hiss shut. "Decided to work without me?"

"Hey, Grandpa. You're just in time to help. Pick out a good color scheme and ready the paint. I'm almost done."

"Something bothering you? You're usually taking a nice energon break in your room right now. You don't immerse yourself in work unless something's on your mind."

Gadget sighed and set her tools down. "You won't let me finish until I talk, will you?"

"I know you too well," smirked Wheeljack.

"It's…It's Speed… I just got done punishing her three earth hours ago."

"Oh?"

"…Yes… She was involved in that incident with SkidRow earlier."

"Ah… I see. You thought she would be more well behaved?"

"Yes, also… I was hoping she'd become friends with him. They have a few things in common. Both were orphaned and outcast by Decepticons."

"Ah… Yes. Well, she'll come around. I'm sure she's sorry for what she did. She will be after she realizes the gravity of her actions."

"…I know…" Wheeljack came over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Cheer up, Gadget. There's a good spark in her."

"Yes…there is…" Gadget sighed. She smiled as she remembered some of the good things SpeedDemon did.

"See? Nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, Grandpa."

"I know best when it comes to my daughter," he said as he hugged her. She smiled and hugged back.

"Now…I need to finish so you can get that paint ready," she said as she let go.

"Right," Wheeljack smiled as he went over to the paint supplies. Gadget went back over to the frame and checked the feel of it before going back to sanding. Wheeljack took a few containers of paint and set them next to the air brush machine. He looked them over and thought on which ones would look best. He smiled as he picked out a color scheme that would match well with SkidRow and the created mech's purpose. He carefully loaded the right amount of each color before coming over to Gadget. She had finished the prep work and was working on the delicate processors of the small mech.

"One…last…chip…there. Oh, Grandpa. Could you help sit him up just a bit?"

"Sure," he said as he gently lifted the frame up into a reclining position so his head was off the table. Gadget picked up the specially designed helm and slowly slid it over the exposed head. She gently snapped it into place before securing it with a few small welds. She checked the special port at the bottom made especially for SkidRow's vocal upload cord.

"Alright, Wheeljack. It's all you." He nodded and brought over the airbrush. She helped support the body and move it accordingly so it received a clean and smooth coat of paint. Once painted, the small mech was carefully set on an actual repair berth and hooked up to a computer. A system check was performed as the correct software was uploaded to allow it to communicate for SkidRow. The frame was given a small charge and a life giving light glowed around it. Both waited for blue optics to light up.

"Wh-where…?"

"Hey, little one," Gadget smiled at him.

"You're in a lab on a ship called the Ark."

"You're on a planet called Earth. We're Autobots."

"Right, as am I. To whom is my purpose intended?" he asked them, looking between the two.

"Oh no dear. You're not for us. You were built for a new friend of ours."

"You'll meet him later. Right now you need to take your first recharge so your body can adjust itself and start up completely."

"…Wh-what of my designation?"

"That's up to your new friend. Rest now." The small mech didn't get a chance to ask for the name as he powered down. Wheeljack did one final systems check before unhooking him from everything.

"Now we wait."

"We can give him to Skid later on tonight, before everyone retires for the night. That way there will be less drama involved."

"I agree," replied Wheeljack. Both smiled at each other and began to clean up the lab.

* * *

Ironhide had finished his work for the day and decided to go check on SkidRow and retrieve SpeedDemon personally. It was a while until the door was opened. "What's going on in there?" he questioned. SkidRow had a big smile on his face and SpeedDemon was laughing.

**'I'm sorry, Ironhide. I was showing Speed the art of Ballet.'**

"It's pretty funny. I didn't know guys did that too..." SpeedDemon giggled. "He was trying to teach me how to do some of the moves."

Ironhide tried not to laugh himself. "So, you two were having fun. I was GOING to steal Speed away to clean my weapons out while I practiced in the shooting range. HOWEVER... ya'll are gettin' along nicely. So, I'll let ya have yer fun." SkidRow smiled as he looked back towards SpeedDemon.

She smiled back. "Thank you, Ironhide. This is the best punishment I've ever had."

Ironhide laughed. "Better not tell, Gadget that."

SpeedDemon looked horrified. "You...you think she'd make me do...do something worse?"

"...Well... I think she just wanted you to get along with Skid."

"...Oh..."

"We'll see how the next few days go. Then we'll decide how early you get off." SpeedDemon did something surprising, she hugged Ironhide. SkidRow just smiled and did a silent laugh. SpeedDemon let go quickly and smiled up at him. He smiled back. "Alright, you two stay out of trouble," he said as he left.

SpeedDemon smiled at SkidRow and both went back inside his room. "Hey... I know! We can go bug Gadget! It's my favorite game!"

**'I don't know...'**

"Aww, c'mon. I haven't really gotten to see her today, except when she yelled at me... Anyway... I want to go apologize to her for the way I acted. I can introduce you too," she smiled.

**'Okay...if you say so.' **SpeedDemon smiled and half dragged SkidRow along. She grew excited when she heard noises coming from inside. SkidRow looked a bit shy.

"What's wrong?" SpeedDemon asked innocently.

**'What if she don't like me?'**

SpeedDemon laughed outright. "Gadget...? N-not like you...?" She burst into laughter. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." SkidRow blinks. "Gadget is one of the nicest 'bots you'll meet around here. Don't worry," SpeedDemon smiled as she put a hand on SkidRow's thigh. She smiled up at him and let go. She knocked on the door and the various noises stopped. SkidRow looked nervous again.

Gadget opened the door and looked at the two. "Speed! I thought I told you to report to Ironhide?" she almost yelled. SkidRow jumped in fright.

"I did!" whined SpeedDemon. "You're scaring, Skid," she sighed.

Gadget blinked and looked towards SkidRow. "Oh...! I'm so terribly sorry, youngling."

"Besides... Skid and I were hanging out. Ironhide told me to." SkidRow nodded in agreement.

"Oh... I'm so sorry. I thought maybe Speed was being mischievous."

"Not this time. I did what you said. Ironhide told me to go apologize to Skid. So, I went and apologized to him. We've been having lots of fun," SpeedDemon smiled. It quickly turned to a frown. "I...I'm sorry Gadget... I'm sorry for how I acted before. I don't hate you..."

Gadget smiled and picked SpeedDemon up, pulling her into a hug. "That's good," she smiled, quickly setting her down with a pat on the helm.

SpeedDemon cleared her throat and turned to SkidRow. "Gadget, this is my new friend SkidRow. I don't think you've officially met yet." SkidRow waved shyly.

Gadget smiled at him. "Hello, youngling."

"See? I told ya. She's only mad around me. I DO tend to get into trouble a lot," SpeedDemon said sheepishly as she blushed. Gadget smiled and rubbed her helm. SpeedDemon just blushed deeper.

SkidRow smiled. **'What are you building in there? I'm curious.'** SpeedDemon perked her head curiously too.

Gadget just smiled. "Come and have a look for yourselves." SkidRow slowly peeked into the room. SpeedDemon walked right on in. Gadget waited just inside the door for SkidRow to come in. SkidRow took a bit before finally walking into the room. Gadget smiled as she closed the door. "Feel free to look around, Skid dear." SkidRow was unsure. Gadget just smiled at him.

SpeedDemon found a special corner of the lab set aside for her when she came to play "bug Gadget". She turned on a computer and started going through different modifications. "Ooo! That's one's a fav too!"

"I don't know WHY you insist on going through those," Gadget sighed, looking over towards her. "I love you just the way you are. You're powerful enough for me."

"...Yeah...but... Ohh... Just one or two?"

"...Maybe..."

"That's what you always say and you never upgrade me!"

Gadget sighed. "You'll have to excuse me, youngling," Gadget said as she went over towards the far corner of the lab. SidRow watched.

"...Please...?" SpeedDemon begged.

"Not right now. If you keep pestering me, the answer will be a definite no." SpeedDemon sighed and crossed her arms.

"You're no fun. I could kick more butt with these..."

"Speed..." Gadget warned. She knelt down and gently lifted SpeedDemon's face so they were looking optic to optic. "I know you mean well and I know you want to stop the 'Cons as much as I do. I just don't think upgrades are the answer. I love you so much just the way you are. You're powerful enough for me. I want what's inside to be stronger," she smiled.

"...Okay..."

"That's my girl." SkidRow decided to let them have their family talk and finally started to look around the room. The half finished project on the work table caught his eye. He slowly came over to have a better look. There were big chunks of ivory, metal bits, various tools, and wires strewn about. He slowly reached out to touch one of the chunks of ivory. Gadget only smiled as she came over. "You should know what I'm making." SkidRow looked a bit confused at her. "I thought you knew all about music," she smirked. He blinked as his fingers traced the ivory. He looked over some of the assembled parts and then it dawned on him.

**'You're building a piano?'**

"You have a good eye," Gadget smiled.

**'Why are you making a piano?'** He grew excited a moment. **'Does someone else besides me love piano music? Is it for Jazz?'** Gadget laughed.

"No, youngling. It's for YOU," she smiled

**'For me?'**

Gadget nodded with a smile. "The piano is very beautiful and I know that you will use it well. Think of it as a welcome present." SkidRow blushed. Gadget just smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

SpeedDemon came over from her area of the lab. "Wow! You're building a piano?"

"Yes, it's for Skid."

"Cool!"

Gadget smiled. "Well...you should probably get going. Ironhide might need you for something."

"...Right..." SpeedDemon turned to SkidRow. "What do you want to do, Skid? Well, let's just go back to Ironhide. We can figure something out on the way." SkidRow nodded.

Gadget smiled as the two left. _I'm glad you two are finally getting along... _she thought with a smile.

* * *

Later that night, most of the Autobots were retiring to bed. SpeedDemon had helped Ironhide clean up his weapons and his office before going to Gadget's quarters to sleep. Optimus was on his way to the laboratory. Gadget and Wheeljack had called him there. Ironhide was on his way with SkidRow in tow. **'Where we going?'**

"We're headed towards the Autobot Laboratory. Gadget and 'Jack got somethin' going on they want us to see. Optimus is on his way too."

SkidRow shrugged, still not quite understanding what was happening. "Ironhide, SkidRow," said Optimus as they caught up with each other.

"You know what Gadget's up to?" Ironhide asked curiously.

"I do," he smiled. "It has something to do with Skid."

_**'Me? Is it something bad?'**_

"Of course not, kid," smiled Ironhide.

"Gadget would never do harm to anyone," Optimus agreed. SkidRow sighed worriedly. "Here we are," Optimus said as the laboratory doors came into view. SkidRow hid behind Optimus, shy and a little nervous about what would happen. Ironhide only smiled a bit.

"Welcome," smiled Gadget as she opened the doors.

"Sorry to call you down here, sir," said Wheeljack. "We wanted you to get a first hand look at the results."

Optimus nodded. "Proceed." Ironhide led SkidRow over to a covered berth, just as confused as him. Gadget smiled and slowly uncovered the form on the berth. She rubbed the helm of the form and spoke softly to it. Blue optics onlined as he sat up. SkidRow watched curiously with wide optics.

_**'What does this mech have t-..'**_

"Hello," the small mech said. He looked towards SkidRow. "Are you my new friend that I'm programmed for?" Gadget smiled as SkidRow blinked, optics still wide.

"Skid, meet your new friend. He's a communications mech built especially for you," she said with a smile. She pointed to SkidRow as she addressed the small mech. "Little one, this is SkidRow."

"Hello, SkidRow. I have no designation. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, extending out his hand.

_**'He-…Hello,'**_ SkidRow warily reached out his hand, still unsure about everything.

"He's especially for you. He'll communicate for you and translate in several languages too," smiled Wheeljack. SkidRow blinks in surprise.

"Well...whaddya know..." smiled Ironhide.

_**'Can...can I...try him out...?'**_

"Of course you can," smiled Gadget. "He has a special spot you're your communication cord." SkidRow shyly pulled out his upload cord and looked around the small mech. He found the port on the back of his helm and plugged in.

"G-guys...does he work?" the voice of the small mech asked. Ironhide smiled.

"He works perfectly," smiled Wheeljack.

"This...this is great!" SkidRow pulled out of the mech and pratically glomped him.

"...W-was it something I said?" he asked. SkidRow just hugged him tightly. "So...does this mean he likes me?"

"Exactly," smiled Gadget. "You function perfectly. Now...you need a name. Skid?" SkidRow gave this look of thought. The small mech looked happily up at SkidRow, putting his arms around him in a friendly hug. SkidRow looked the mech over and thought some more. He noted the matching color scheme and the thickness of his frame.

**'Does the name HardShell sound alright?'**

"Interesting name…" Gadget said, thinking about it.

"I like it," smiled Wheeljack. "He is a figurative shell for Skid to use to communicate."

"True, and we did use an especially hard metal to increase durability…" SkidRow turned to the small mech for his approval.

"I like it," he smiled.

"Well then, welcome to our ranks HardShell," smiled Optimus. SkidRow smiled and gave HardShell another hug.

**'You and I will be great friends.'**

"Friends…I like that," smiled HardShell. SkidRow smiled.

**'Come, I want to show you my…our room,'** smiled SkidRow. HardShell happily followed him. Ironhide followed after to make sure he would go straight to bed.

"Thanks a lot, Gadget. Sure was nice of ya."

"Don't mention it. He could use more friends."

"We wanted to do it. Skid needed a way to talk with us. Even if he's getting the hang of that human sign language."

"I'm glad you did it too. If you'll excuse me, I need to finish up some work so I can get a decent recharge tonight," said Optimus as he left the room. Gadget and Wheeljack nodded as everyone left the lab.

"Gadget, why don't you get some sleep? I'll clean up here."

"Really, Grandpa?"

"Really. You did a lot of work before I came in earlier. You deserve it."

"Okay." She went over and hugged the Chief Engineer. "Love you."

"Goodnight," Wheeljack smiled as she left.

* * *

Meanwhile, SpeedDemon had awoken from a nightmare. She had brief flashbacks of when she was nearly destroyed and memories of past encounters with Decepticons. She had woken up scared and alone. She stared at the modifications on the computer in Gadget's lab. "I HAVE to do this. Enough is enough. I'm tired not being strong enough." She picked the modifications she wanted and programmed them into a special application. As she typed in commands, an automated repair system hummed to life. "Yes…it still works." SpeedDemon recalled the old system back when Gadget had used it to finish an invention for her one night. She had been way too tired to finish on her own but wanted to get the invention done by the deadline Wheeljack had set for her. So, she had set the automated repair system to do it for her. SpeedDemon knew it worked perfectly. "Alright," SpeedDemon gleamed as she typed in the last command. "If Gadget won't upgrade me, I'll just do it myself." She climbed up onto the work table and took a deep breath. She transformed into her Targetmaster mode and waited for the automated repair system to start.

Gadget walked down the hall towards her and SpeedDemon's quarters, happy about HardShell. She was humming an old tune as she walked by her personal laboratory. She stopped as she heard noises from behind the door. "What in the world?" she asked herself as she keyed in the code to get in. She did not like what she saw. She swore loudly in Cybertronian, something she rarely did. She rushed over to the computer systems and shut down everything in mid process. She forced the multi-tooled arms of the automated repair system off of SpeedDemon and sent it careening down its track on the ceiling. It crashed into the wall on the far side of the lab. "SPEEDDEMON! YOU GLITCH!" she screamed as she took the mess that was her Targetmaster into her arms. She shut everything off in the lab and closed the door. She stomped angrily down to MedBay and pounded on the door.

"What in Primus!" Ratchet exclaimed as he bolted out of his recharge bed and into MedBay. He opened the door as Gadget continued to bang on it. Ratchet glared at the intruder. "Do you KNOW what time it is? I was recharging nicely be-…" he stopped his raging rant as he noticed that it was Gadget who stood there and she had some familiar parts in her arms.

"I deeply apologize for waking you, teacher. The stupid Glitch decided to upgrade herself! Without my help!"

"…Th-that's… Come in, quickly." Gadget sighed as she followed the CMO inside. Her current anger could rival his right now. "Get her on a berth." Gadget nodded silently, seething in her anger. She almost slammed the parts down. Ratchet came over. "Gadget, calm down. You'll just make things worse." She took an angry deep breath and tried to calm down. Ratchet took some tools and carefully forced all the parts to transform. Now, a disassembled and half upgraded SpeedDemon lay on the berth. "Oh my…"

"Can you fix her?" Gadget asked, now more worried than angry.

"It will take a while, but yes. Do you want me to finish the upgrade?"

"No! I will NOT give her the satisfaction of getting what she wants. If you can, try to remove it completely."

"That will take some time as well."

"Good."

"Might I suggest changing the codes on the door and creating new access codes to your laboratory machines?"

"Oh…I WILL be doing that."

"You know," Ratchet said as he started work. "She's been asking for almost two earth months now. You should think about upgrading her."

"Don't you take sides with that mischief maker."

"I'm not," Ratchet said sternly. "She must want it very badly to do this to herself."

"…But why? She's always been good enough for me. I don't need heavy artillery, nor do I want to blast every last Decepticon into oblivion."

"I know, Gadget. But think about her thoughts. She must be scared of letting you down and becoming the death of you. It doesn't matter if YOU think she's good enough. SHE doesn't think she's good enough. She's afraid of loosing."

"…I…I never thought of it that way before…" Ratchet only smiled as he connected two of the three parts of SpeedDemon's arm together. "…She…She's really that frightened of failing me…?"

"She's still very young, Gadget. She's been through a lot in her short lifestream. She's set some high goals for herself. She wants to protect the ones she loves with all of her spark, even if it means her death. If she feels she's not powerful enough, she'll go to great lengths to make sure she doesn't fail. Am I making sense?"

"Perfect sense. I…I can't believe I never noticed. The poor femme…"

"Just talk with her and let her tell you how she REALLY feels. You'll be surprised what you find out," he replied, working on removing the physical upgrades of the reconnected arm.

"Sir? Do you mind if I sleep here tonight? I want to stay with her. It seems we have a long over due talk when she recovers."

"That's fine. Make yourself comfortable. I should finish by morning." Gadget only nodded and found a clean recovery berth. She fell asleep instantly. Ratchet only smiled and went back to work.


End file.
